everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Roy van Nijratten
Roy van Nijratten (he/him) is the next Mouse King in the ballet The Nutcracker. He identifies as a Royal... well basically because he has no other alternative. Picked up from the streets and pushed into the role by a younger brother who wants to save his own skin, Roy's financial stability basically depends on him doing what he's told. For what it's worth, that's a price that he's absolutely willing to pay. Character Personality Most people would consider Roy a majorly spoiled royal brat with the kind of unpleasant attitude that is perfect for a villain. With a proud air and antisocial tendencies that make it very clear he's not interested in conversation, it's rather obvious why this conclusion would be drawn. While Roy isn't really considered a pleasant person, he's not all out villainous. He doesn't do any tormenting or cause any chaos to anybody, even if in a situation where they have something he wants. At worst, he'll insult you. Not in a particularly malicious way, simply in a snarky way. Roy is rather quick witted and makes a lot of verbal quips. However when told to, for general villainy class and the like, Roy is very skilled at doing all the things considered 'evil,' particularly lying, stealing and intimidating. However he never goes beyond what is necessary. He does things for his own benefit not out of malice. Roy's behaviour isn't actually born from any sort of privileged upbringing- it's more a conscious choice. Roy actually lived on the streets most of his life, begging stealing, fighting and watching his back all the time. Leader of a street gang, tightly knit out of necessity with a growing level of influence in their corner of the underworld, it may seem like Roy would have a few things he'd be at least slightly reluctant to abandon. However Roy has completely turned his back on everything relating to his former self. Where he was once a charismatic schemer who listened to no one, he's now a quiet and antisocial prince who willingly sacrifices freedom for safety. He's completely willing to rely on others to make decisions for him at the moment. Roy is good at adapting to most situations which means that he is astonishingly good with etiquette and being charming when it's advantageous. That said, he really does only do it when it is advantageous. Social standing isn't something that is important to him which is why he doesn't maintain the persona that often. Roy is also good at appraising situations quickly. He's an intelligent guy who takes in information quickly, making him an extremely fast learner as well as being good at taking advantage of most scenarios. Roy considers most other students ignorant sheltered idiots, although not in a way that manifests as distaste. Rather, that fact just makes him feel a disconnect where while being with them means he's likely not in any danger, at the same time there's no real way they'd understand. He just doesn't really consider talking to others worth the effort at this point. Before Roy was found and brought to eah, he had hit an intensely low point, where he lost absolutely everything he had, almost including himself. At said point, he practically gave up on life. As such, Roy views everything that happened after that point, when he was somehow revealed to be a prince and a Legacy student as almost unreal. It goes beyond a miracle, to the point that it's practically contrived to him. It prevents him from feeling fully comfortable in his current life, as it's such an unjustified turn of events that he can't accept it as real. As such he still lives as if he's prepared to die, despite the fact that he's aware he doesn't have to. Roy may not reveal it outwardly but he's a pretty paranoid individual. He's constantly on the lookout for trouble, which he's half aware isn't likely to exist but there still holds a risk. When it comes to fight or flight, Roy opts for flight. Safety is more a priority for him than any single conflict. He's not fearful of beasts or controlled match situations as much as the risk of being dragged into violent situations. Roy has a ‘you have to fight for everything’ mindset which also contributes some to his dissatisfaction with life. It isn't that he wants life to be difficult, but just that he can't quite reconcile his beliefs with the reality. He will still hoard his possessions as carefully as possible, but he's somewhat lost the urge for accumulating new stuff that he used to have. However he still feels like he should capitalise on his situation as much as possible- just in case. While he's lost interest in material items, he's become invested in accumulating new skills and practical areas of expertise. He doesn't quite feel comfortable with doing nothing in his free time, so he is always searching for something new. He always begins within a very short time period as he almost seems paranoid about being idle. Roy is selfish, in the sense that he still doesn't feel like he can afford to be selfless. He barely thinks about others when it comes to altruistic acts and doesn't really... do comforting others. At the same time, although Roy doesn't hold much interest in his own possessions he severely dislikes other people handling or using them. Damaging his stuff is an easy way to attract his ire. Roy can also suddenly go from cool and collected to coldly and violently angry when provoked. While he's level headed for the most part, he's not above the desire to make someone. Bleed Roy can be pretty philosophical and introspective at times. He contemplates fate a lot, particularly how it relates to his life circumstances. So overall Roy is the kind of person who values safety and comfort over having any freedom in his life and has willingly given up control for the new life. This is pretty much what he believes as well. However it's not that easy to completely reinvent yourself, particularly when the role you're reinventing yourself into is a puppet. Glimmers of the old him shine through on occasion, through good natured and mischievous smiles, to impressively clever manoeuvres and sleights of hand. There's a calmer and good natured side hiding behind his usual persona, that is apparent when he's let his guard down. Roy wants to change and be a different person to who he used to be. He may have changed to an indifferent royal but that change was hollow because what he really wants is the lifestyle not the persona. He's not sure if he feels like he has the freedom to dream, but on some level he's preparing. He's not sure what for, or even what he wants for the future, but despite what he implies, he may not be ready to give up his life for a destiny just yet. Interests Music Roy has always been fascinated with music in all forms. Even in the middle of his hectic life, he'd still go out just to listen to buskers playing in the streets. As he'd say, it's cliche but he finds it uniquely calming. He's only really had the opportunity to explore this interest recently. He's been listening to a lot of different styles of music and reading up on others. He's used his new money to invest in decent music players and while he does own more expensive jewellery and clothing, his music system is the only thing he truly feels like he owns, and as the most expensive thing he owns, he's almost reverent of them. He's also dabbled in songwriting, and will sometimes hang around the muse-ic room trying out the guitars they have there. He sort of wants to learn but hasn't yet bought one. Knives If you think he is ever NOT carrying five plus knives (the fat controller laughed) you are wrong Fencing Current Events History Ballet Appearance Roy is a short but tough looking guy with a quietly threatening air to him that contrasts with his unintimidating spoiled rich boy attire. His face is diamond shaped, and he has a large nose and thick eyebrows. His eyes are relatively small but stand out due to their intense red colour. They are especially prominent agains his pale grey tinged skin, and intensified further by the red rimming his eyes and eye bags that he frequently has, a product of erratic sleep. They definitely betray a fire that his controlled behaviour doesn't. Beside his left eye is a tattoo of a rat which covers a patch of discoloured red skin and burn scarring. His dark hair has a wavy/curly texture and is worn short. He has a sinewy body type, pointed ears and short but sharp fingernails. He also has a black mouse tail. His usual facial expression is one that could be taken as snobbish disinterest. Most of them involve furrowed eyebrows and a tired air to them, particularly when smiling, which is uncommon but usually insincere. He has a large range of threatening glares and intense looks. He doesn't look or behave like someone who would make those kind of threats which makes them perhaps more jarring than they would otherwise be. His mouse form is black with unhealthily red leaning pink ears, nose, feet and tail and intense red eyes. (He's actually related to MRL mice!) Fairy tale – The Nutcracker How the Story Goes Tba How does Roy come into it? While Roy is the eldest son of the Mouse King that doesn't mean that he was 'legitimate.' Relationships Family Roy's only living relative is the true heir to the Mouse King throne, a younger brother named Michael. Their relationship is... strained to say the least. Friends Francis Drosselmeyer Roy wasn't really planning on befriending his roommate, but the two fell into a relatively easygoing friendship pretty quickly. Although neither Roy nor Francis originally put too much emotional investment in the bond, this ultimately turned out for the best. The lax pacing of their non-friendship meant that they would only discuss or divulge what they actually chose to with no real expectations placed on the other. Whatever gripes they have with each other are pretty minor and only really manifest as lighthearted jabs. *Francis gets pretty bad nightmares so they share a bed sometimes *Theyre probably dating but everyone just kinda doesnt notice because theyre very chill about it Evanescent Charming Fionnuala Beadsley (Formerly) Pet He doesn't have pets per se, but he has befriended pretty much every rodent he meets. Romance Roy has no specific thoughts on romance. He's somewhat distrustful of most romantic prospects so it would take a pretty long time for him to get comfortable with someone enough to date them. Enemies ?? Outfits His clothing wasn't really a matter of personal taste as much as a way to give the impression that he's more regal than he is. Trivia *Roy is heavily inspired by indie music, particularly mountain goats and modest mouse *If I was to make a playlist for him it'd go: **King rat (Modest Mouse) **Spent Gladiator 2 (Mountain Goats) **Fire Editorial (Mountain Goats) **Bukowski (Modest Mouse) **Satellite Skin *Roy means King and was inspired by the phrase Rois de Ratons, or Rat King (when multiple rats have their tails tangled together) *The rat king in Hoffmann's original tale had seven heads. A person named Van Nijnatten discovered a seven rat Rat King. Hence the pun. *Roy is the second oc from a musical adaptation of Hoffman's work who enjoys fencing. *Roy's birthday is April 4th- National Rat day. Quotes Gallery RoyvanNijratten-basicbyhidden.png Royboy.png Roy-wut.jpeg Roy-byhidden.png Roysnewson-byhidden.png Royssonbutbetter-byhidden.png Whomstdveisthis.png|In which Roy is sent some plushies of himself in a highly suspicious manner- by Tay! Chart-byhidden.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Nutcracker Category:Animal parent Category:Mice Category:Royals Category:Hidden's ocs Category:Pansexual